


Schriftverkehr

by CornChrunchie, Tjej



Category: Tatort
Genre: Deutsch | German, E-mail, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, From Sex to Love, M/M, OOC
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-28 03:15:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 6,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6313237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CornChrunchie/pseuds/CornChrunchie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tjej/pseuds/Tjej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Sie haben 1 neue Nachricht(en).</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Die erste E-Mail

**Author's Note:**

> **Rating:** Irgendetwas zwischen M und E.  
>  **A/N:** So Leute! Nach langer, langer Zeit können wir euch nun endlich stolz das erste Kapitel unserer Geschichte präsentieren!  
>  Aber wir warnen gleich vor: Diese Geschichte ist anders. Vielleicht sogar ein bisschen Crack. Lasst euch bitte gesagt sein, dass es nicht unsere Absicht war, alles so IC wie nur irgend möglich zu schreiben. Nein, wir wollten unsere beiden Lieblinge auf diese Art und Weise mal ein bisschen miteinander spielen lassen ... und wir hoffen, dass ihr mit uns ein wenig Spaß daran haben könnt.  
> Zum Verständnis kann es von Vorteil sein, den Header in den jeweiligen Kapiteln ebenfalls zu lesen.  
> Das war's auch schon. :)  
> Viel Spaß!
> 
> Edit: Die Fortsetzung gibt es jetzt hier: [ Samstag, 22. August](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6517237/chapters/14912260)

*******

 

 **Gesendet** : Mittwoch, 19.08.2015 um 13:05

 **Von** : "Karl-Friedrich Boerne" <karlfriedrich.boerne@ukmuenster.de>

 **An** : "Frank Thiel" <frank.thiel@polizei.nrw.de>

 **Betreff** : InTeam

 

Geschätzter Kollege Thiel,

ich wende mich heute vertrauensvoll in einer Angelegenheit an Sie, bei deren Übermittlung ich dem schriftlichen Weg den Vorzug erteile, da ein telefonischer oder gar persönlicher Vortrag am Arbeitsplatz zu a) Irritationen seitens der Kollegen und b) unerwünscht harscher und abweisender Reaktion Ihrerseits führen könnte. Da jedoch die vollständige Zurkenntnisnahme der Sache von äußerster Wichtigkeit ist, bitte ich Sie eindringlich, sich ein paar Minuten Zeit für die Lektüre der folgenden Ausführungen zu nehmen. Ich versichere Ihnen, dass auch Sie letzten Endes davon mehr als profitieren werden.

Doch bevor ich mein Anliegen näher darlege, möchte ich zunächst die Gelegenheit nutzen, mich nach Ihrem Befinden zu erkundigen und Ihnen meine Glückwünsche und meine Anerkennung zum erfolgreichen Abschluss des jüngsten Falles zu übermitteln. Einmal mehr hat sich gezeigt, dass meine kongenialen Fähigkeiten auf dem Gebiet der Forensik im Zusammenspiel mit Ihrem kriminalistischen Scharfsinn kein Verbrechen in unserer schönen Stadt ungesühnt lassen. Ich bin davon überzeugt, dass die Statistiken der Verbrechensbekämpfung seit dem Beginn unserer Zusammenarbeit im Jahre 2002 in ganz Deutschland, ja vielleicht sogar darüber hinaus ihresgleichen suchen. Wir dürfen uns wohl mit Fug und Recht wieder einmal in bester Heldenmanier auf die Schulter klopfen.

Doch nun genug der Höflichkeitsfloskeln und Selbstbeweihräucherung. Gestatten Sie mir, zum eigentlichen Kern dieses Schreibens zu kommen.

Eine diffuse, auf diversen Veränderungen meines - nennen wir es "inneren Gleichgewichtes" - beruhende Ahnung und ein Zurückblättern in meiner Erinnerung, ließ mich heute einen Blick in meinen Kalender werfen und mich überrascht feststellen, dass unsere letzte - im engsten Sinne persönliche - Zusammenkunft am 2. August stattgefunden hat. Um Ihnen die Rechenarbeit zu ersparen, kläre ich Sie gerne darüber auf, dass seitdem ein Zeitraum von 17 Tagen vergangen ist. Das ist ebenso bedauerlich wie ungewöhnlich, lagen doch bislang – sofern mein Zeitgedächtnis noch nicht allzu sehr von den bereits erwähnten Veränderungen in Mitleidenschaft gezogen ist - maximal 13 Tage zwischen zwei Treffen. Dieser Umstand lässt vermuten, dass ein Wiederaufnehmen unserer regelmäßigen Begegnungen in absehbarer Zeit in Angriff genommen werden sollte.

Die oben angedeuteten körperliche Signale legen ebenfalls nahe, dass ein weiteres Hinauszögern des nächsten Zusammenkommens weder wünschenswert noch vertretbar ist.

Die Häufung sexuell aufgeladener Träume des Nächtens sowie unangemessen eindeutige Gedanken und damit verbundene physische Reaktionen am Tag - sowohl im privaten als auch im öffentlichen Rahmen - führen mehr und mehr zu Einbußen in meiner geistigen Leistungsfähigkeit, der bei weiterer Beeinträchtigung schon bald das Attribut ”inakzeptabel” beigefügt werden muss.

Maßnahmen der Selbsthilfe zum Abbau der gravierendsten inneren Spannungen sind nur von kurzfristigem Erfolg und Ablenkungsstrategien jeglicher Art sind inzwischen völlig ohne Effekt.

All dies spricht meines Erachtens eine deutliche Sprache und ich sehe nun die Herstellung erotisch motivierter körperlicher Nähe und die Ausübung des Geschlechtsaktes in einer oder mehrerer seiner zahlreichen Spielarten als einzig vernünftigen Ausweg aus dieser spannungsgeladenen Situation.

Da sich in der Vergangenheit mehr als einmal beeindruckend gezeigt hat, dass Sie und ich in dieser Hinsicht verblüffend harmonisch interagieren und - ich denke ich spreche da auch für Sie - unsere Treffen bislang äußerst zufriedenstellend endeten, möchte ich hiermit mit der Bitte an Sie herantreten, sich zur Durchführung der oben genannten Schritte in den nächsten Tagen zur Verfügung zu halten.

Als Datum für dieses Vorhaben schlage ich Samstag, den 22.08. vor. Ein früherer Termin ist von meiner Seite aufgrund auswärtiger beruflicher Verpflichtungen bedauerlicherweise nicht einrichtbar.

Bleibt mir nur noch, mich in aller Form für die Kurzfristigkeit meines Schreibens und die Deutlichkeit meiner Ausführungen zu entschuldigen, aber die Dringlichkeit der Angelegenheit lässt meines Erachtens keinen Spielraum für subtile Andeutungen. In der Hoffnung, Sie nicht verschreckt zu haben, möchte ich Sie dennoch um rasche Rückmeldung, was Ihre generelle Bereitschaft zu einer Wiederaufnahme unserer regelmäßigen Tête-à-Têtes und den vorgeschlagenen Termin im Speziellen anbetrifft, bitten. Gerne nehme ich auch Anregungen und Vorschläge für die genauere Gestaltung eines Zusammentreffens entgegen und bin bereit, in eine Diskussion mit Ihnen über diese Details zu treten. Ich bin absolut überzeugt, dass wir wie gewohnt schnell einen gemeinsamen Nenner finden werden.

 

Ich wünsche Ihnen einen angenehmen Tag und verbleibe

mit kollegialen Grüßen

Prof. Dr. Karl-Friedrich Boerne

 

 


	2. Das Spiel beginnt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Was Boerne kann, kann Thiel schon lange.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Durch seine Position als Hauptkommissar ist Thiel mit Sicherheit in der Lage, formale Texte zu schreiben, auch wenn er das nicht so zeigt. Warum also nicht mal diese Seite an ihm heraus kitzeln? ;)

***

 **Gesendet:** Mittwoch, 19.08.2015 um 13:53

 **Von:** "Frank Thiel" <frank.thiel@polizei.nrw.de>

 **An:** "Karl-Friedrich Boerne"<karlfriedrich.boerne@ukmuenster.de>

 **Betreff:** Aw: InTeam

 

Sehr geehrter Professor Boerne,

in der Hoffnung, Sie wissen zu schätzen, dass ich hiermit meine Mittagspause opfere, nehme ich mir Zeit für Ihr Anliegen.

Zunächst einmal möchte ich meine Verwunderung über Ihre unerwartete E-Mail aussprechen. Trotz unserer recht regelmäßigen außerdienstlichen, eher nonverbal behafteten, Treffen und Ihrer deutlich positiven Einstellung dem gegenüber, hätte ich nicht gedacht, dass Sie eine weitere Wiederholung so direkt fordern und es dann auch noch auf diesem Weg äußern würden.

Bevor ich zum eigentlichen Thema komme, lassen Sie sich außerdem gesagt sein, dass Sie mit Ihren Ausführungen zum Lösen des Falles natürlich mal wieder maßlos übertreiben, was ja aber nichts Neues ist, weshalb ich nur sagen möchte, dass ich trotz allem auch froh über den Ausgang und stolz auf unsere erfolgreiche Zusammenarbeit bin - mal ganz abgesehen von Ihrem ständigen Einmischen in meinen Aufgabenbereich. Es ist wirklich erstaunlich zu beobachten, wie ungeniert Sie sich andauernd meiner Arbeit annehmen und hinterher mit Ihrer Lobhudelei noch so gnadenlos übertreiben können, ohne auch nur ansatzweise das Gefühl der Überheblichkeit zu haben.

Aber widmen wir uns nun dem zweiten, zugegeben viel interessanteren, Teil Ihrer E-Mail.

Es beruhigt mich ehrlicherweise zu wissen, dass Sie ebenfalls diverse Veränderungen zu spüren bekommen haben und sich gezwungen fühlten, die Initiative zu ergreifen. Womit wir elegant die Frage zu meinem Befinden geklärt hätten - grundsätzlich gut, obwohl mir besagte Veränderungen und hormonelle Bedürfnisse zu schaffen machen. Ich denke, dass Ihre vorgeschlagene Lösung der einzig logische und vernünftige Ausweg aus unserer prekären Situation ist.

Dem möchte ich an dieser Stelle hinzufügen, dass alles andere nur erheblichen Schaden hervorbringen würde, auf welche Weise auch immer. Es ist sogar davon auszugehen, dass unser professionelles Arbeitsverhältnis unter zu starken Spannungen leiden könnte, was es selbstverständlich unter allen Umständen zu verhindern gilt. Ein ausgewogenes Verhältnis miteinander ist nur empfehlenswert.

Der Termin am 22.08. ist von meiner Seite aus durchaus einrichtbar, wenn es mir auch etwas missfällt, dass es sich bei dieser Zeitspanne noch um mehrere Tage handelt. Aber das ist ja ausnahmsweise nicht Ihre Schuld, somit sei es Ihnen verziehen.

Ich nehme an, was die Beschaffung der nötigen Utensilien betrifft, haben Sie sich bereits gekümmert? Falls nein, geben Sie mir bitte rechtzeitig Bescheid, damit es zum entscheidenen Zeitpunkt nicht zu unschönen Überraschungen kommt.

Um uns auf den betreffenden Akt am Abend gebührend vorzubereiten, würde ich vorschlagen, den Tag im Allgemeinen gemeinsam zu verbringen. Das kann schließlich kaum schädigend für die spätere Stimmung sein, besonders nicht, wenn die Aussicht darauf uns begleitet.

Ich für meinen Teil schlage einen Spaziergang am Aasee vor, denn der Spätsommer zeigt sich angenehm und das gute Wetter sollte genutzt werden. Anschließend wäre ich nicht abgeneigt, mit Ihnen zu kochen. Zu gerne erinnere ich an den Auflauf unseres letzten Treffens. Die Getränke- und Gerichtewahl ist Ihnen frei überlassen, doch ich bitte Sie, auf einen trockenen Wein zu verzichten.

Wie wäre es außerdem mit einem leckeren ... Dessert?

In der Zuversicht, ein in allen Bereichen gewohnt befriedigendes Erlebnis mit Ihnen zu teilen, möchte ich diese E-Mail vorerst abschließen.

Über eine baldige Antwort freue ich mich.

 

Mit freundlichen Grüßen

Hauptkommissar Frank Thiel

 


	3. Verteidigung ist der beste Angriff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Manche Dinge sollte man nicht so ernst nehmen. Andere dafür umso mehr ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boerne hat sich in eine von Thiels Aussagen vom letzten Mal vielleicht ein bisschen reingesteigert ... wups :D Aber so ist es eben bei Mails. Wer weiß schon so genau, wie es beim anderen ankommt?

***

 **Gesendet:** Mittwoch, 19.08.2015 um 23:47

 **Von:** "Karl-Friedrich Boerne" <karlfriedrich.boerne@ukmuenster.de>

 **An:** "Frank Thiel" <frank.thiel@polizei.nrw.de>

 **Betreff:** Aw: Aw: InTeam

 

Verehrter Kollege,

entschuldigen Sie bitte vielmals meine späte Antwort! Leider war es mir nicht möglich, Ihre Nachricht früher zu lesen, geschweige denn darauf zu reagieren, da ich nach meiner Mittagspause sofort Richtung Konstanz aufgebrochen bin - eine kluge Entscheidung, wie sich im Nachhinein herausgestellt hat, wurde ich doch durch unzählige Baustellen mit hochgradig dilettantischer Ausschilderung der angedachten Umleitungen sowie das zu erwartende dichte Verkehrsaufkommen zur Feierabendzeit sehr aufgehalten. Entsprechend verzögert und zugegebenermaßen etwas müde kam ich am Zielort an, konnte der beginnenden Erschöpfung jedoch durch einen kleinen Happen zu Essen und eine wohltuende Dusche Herr werden, sodass ich mich nun in der Lage sehe, mich mit gebührender Aufmerksamkeit Ihrer E-Mail zu widmen, für die ich mich selbstverständlich herzlichst bedanken möchte.

Bei aller Zuversicht auf eine positive Rückmeldung von Ihrer Seite muss ich gestehen, war ich doch kurzzeitig etwas angespannt, als ich Ihre Benachrichtigung zuoberst in meinem Postfach entdeckt habe, lag es doch durchaus im Bereich des Möglichen, dass ich Sie mit der Direktheit meiner Worte in die Flucht geschlagen haben könnte.

Dass dies nicht der Fall ist, nehme ich mit Erleichterung und Freude zur Kenntnis.

Doch der Reihe nach.

Erlauben Sie mir, noch einmal in aller Kürze auf den Teil Ihrer Nachricht zu sprechen zu kommen, der unser berufliches Verhältnis zum Gegenstand hatte.

Ich bedauere zu hören, dass Sie meine Anwesenheit oftmals als Einmischung empfinden und Sie sich dadurch beim Ausüben Ihrer Tätigkeit als Kommissar belästigt fühlen. Gleichzeitig schätze ich Ihre Ehrlichkeit, denn nur so ist es mir möglich, dieses Missverständnis, das allem Anschein nach in dieser Hinsicht zwischen uns herrscht, aus der Welt zu schaffen.

Ich kann nur betonen, dass es mir fern liegt, Ihnen auf irgendeine Art zur Last zu fallen. Vielmehr ist es so, dass ich Ihre Effizienz beim Arbeiten, Ihre Umsicht und Ruhe bewundere und ich bereits mehr als einmal wertvolle Erkenntnisse für mich selbst aus unserer Zusammenarbeit gewonnen habe, die mir weit über das Berufliche hinaus von Nutzen waren. Außerdem behagt es mir grundsätzlich, mich in Ihrer Gesellschaft aufzuhalten.

Sollte in der Vergangenheit das ein oder andere unbedachte Wort meinerseits gefallen sein, bitte ich Sie hiermit um Verzeihung. Ich bin mir darüber im Klaren, dass meine geschäftige und enthusiastische Art nicht selten als besserwisserisch und arrogant aufgefasst wird - eine Erkenntnis, die mir lange verwehrt geblieben war, worin ich auch den Grund sehe, dass es mir noch immer nicht leicht fällt, alte Verhaltensmuster zu durchbrechen. Der Mensch ist nun mal ein Gewohnheitstier, wie der Volksmund sich so treffend auszudrücken weiß. Trotz alledem versichere ich Ihnen, dass ich Sie niemals weder in Ihrer Persönlichkeit verletzen, noch Ihre Vorgehensweisen als Kommissar in Frage stellen will. Das Gegenteil ist der Fall und ich möchte an dieser Stelle die Gelegenheit beim sprichwörtlichen Schopfe packen und Ihnen in aller Deutlichkeit meine Wertschätzung als Kollege und Freund entgegenbringen.

Ich hoffe, dass unsere Interaktion auf professioneller Ebene zukünftig genauso von Harmonie und gegenseitigem Verständnis geprägt sein wird wie dies bislang bei unseren sehr privaten Aufeinandertreffen der Fall war.

Womit wir beim eigentlichen Thema wären.

Wie bereits erwähnt, freut es mich außerordentlich zu lesen, dass Sie einer Wiederaufnahme unserer regelmäßigen Zusammenkünfte so positiv gegenüberstehen und bereits selbst ein gewisses Verlangen in dieser Hinsicht zu verspüren scheinen. Ich muss zugeben, dass diese Tatsache ein Gefühl in mir hervorruft, das weit über Vorfreude hinausgeht.

Was die Länge der Wartezeit anbelangt, stimme ich Ihnen vollkommen zu. Jede Minute scheint mittlerweile zu viel, und jetzt, da ich weiß, dass unserem Vorhaben nichts mehr als die Zeit im Wege steht, ist das Ausharren-müssen beinah unerträglich. Ich kann nur hoffen, dass es mir gelingt, dem bevorstehenden Seminar ohne allzu weites ungeduldiges Abschweifen meiner Gedanken beiwohnen zu können.

Die von Ihnen so aufmerksam angesprochenen nötigen Utensilien sind vorhanden, jedoch kommen bei genauerem Nachdenken leise Zweifel in mir auf, ob beides noch in ausreichender Menge vorrätig ist, scheint es mir doch nicht unwahrscheinlich, dass wir in Anbetracht des langen Wartens und der dementsprechend stark ausgeprägten freudigen Anspannung dieses Mal überdurchschnittlich aktiv sein werden. Angesichts dessen wäre ich Ihnen sehr verbunden, wenn Sie dafür sorgen würden, dass wir am Samstag gut ausgestattet sind. Bitte denken Sie daran, dass ich keine Konservierungsstoffe toleriere und Geschmackszusätzen jeglicher Art äußerst skeptisch gegenüberstehe.

Sehr angetan war ich von Ihrer Idee, den Tag gemeinsam zu begehen und uns so auf den Abend bzw. die Nacht einzustimmen. Aus diesem Grund halte ich es für essentiell, dass wir während unseres Spazierganges unsere gescheiterten Ehen als Gesprächsthema weiträumig umschiffen. Ich erinnere mich nur ungern daran zurück, dass wir bei unserem letzten Treffen nur sehr schwer in die gewünschte Stimmung gekommen sind, da eben genau diese ehemaligen Beziehungen Hauptgegenstand unserer Konversation waren, was auf beiden Seiten zu einer gewissen Nachdenklichkeit und Ernüchterung geführt hat, was, wie jeder weiß, dem Aufflammen sexueller Erregung abträglich ist. Nichtsdestotrotz möchte ich es mir nicht nehmen lassen zu erwähnen, dass das fulminante Ende jenes Abends die anfänglichen Missstimmungen mehr als wettgemacht hat. Aber dennoch - lassen Sie uns an diesem schönen Tag nicht über unsere verlorenen Lieben reden. Vielmehr sollten wir doch die Gelegenheit nutzen, uns gegenseitig noch besser kennenzulernen. Und wo sollte das besser möglich sein als bei einem ungezwungenen Gespräch an der frischen Luft? Von meiner Seite aus gibt es also keinerlei Einwände gegen einen Spaziergang am Aasee.

Gemeinsames Kochen und Essen halte ich für einen sehr geschickten Schachzug, um anschließend unsere Interessen von eher rational-geistigen in körperlich-sinnliche Bahnen zu lenken. Dabei dürfen wir nicht außer Acht lassen, dass die Auswahl der richtigen Speisen eine nicht zu unterschätzende Rolle spielt. Um schlussendlich beim eigentlichen Geschehen nicht allzu beeinträchtigt zu sein, schlage ich deshalb vor, dass wir eher leichte Kost zu uns nehmen. Wie wäre es mit Fisch? Und dazu einen schönen Weißwein? Ich habe noch die ein oder andere Flasche 2014er Sauvignon Blanc zu Hause, der mit seinem verspielten Duft, seiner fruchtig eleganten Struktur und angenehmen Säure ganz ausgezeichnet mit einem leichten Fischgericht harmonieren würde. Damit kann ich wohl ihre Sorge, ich könnte uns einen trockenen Wein kredenzen, zerstreuen.

Die Beschaffung des Fisches sowie Überlegungen zur Zubereitung überlasse ich gerne Ihnen, sind Sie doch als "echter Hamburger Junge" sicherlich bestens mit Fischgerichten vertraut.

Als Dessert würde ich mich damit 'begnügen', den Wein von Ihrer Zunge zu kosten. Ein Fruchtsorbet wäre allerdings auch eine annehmbare Alternative, vor allem, wenn ich dieses von Ihren Lippen oder Ihren Fingern lecken darf. So wäre auch ein nahtloser Übergang zum Akt an sich gegeben. In diesem Fall würde ich Sie bitten, auch hier die entsprechenden Besorgungen vorzunehmen, wobei ich die Auswahl der Geschmacksrichtung in Ihre Hände übergebe.

Lieber Thiel, es ist spät und meine Fantasie beginnt schon wieder mit mir durchzugehen. Allein der Gedanke Sie zu schmecken lässt mein Blut in Wallung geraten und mein Verlangen schier unbändig werden.

Deshalb verabschiede ich mich für heute und freue mich, schon bald wieder von Ihnen zu lesen.

Ich wünsche Ihnen eine geruhsame Nacht!

 

Es grüßt Sie herzlichst

Ihr Karl-Friedrich Boerne

 


	4. Sinnesschärfung

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warum man manche Mails besser zu Hause liest und was kluge Rechtsmediziner ab und zu so sagen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hach ja ... die Spannung steigt, die Hemmschwelle sinkt ...

***

 **Gesendet:** Donnerstag, 20.08.2015 um 12:22

 **Von:** "Frank Thiel" <frank.thiel@polizei.nrw.de>

 **An:** "Karl-Friedrich Boerne" <karlfriedrich.boerne@ukmuenster.de>

 **Betreff:** Aw: Aw: Aw: InTeam

 

Geehrter Professor,

das zwischen uns herrschende Missverständnis scheint größer zu sein als erwartet. So sehr ich mich auch über Ihre Antwort gefreut habe, so überrascht war ich aufgrund Ihrer Offenheit im Bezug auf unser Arbeitsverhältnis und die Worte meiner ersten Mail. Sie scheinen meine Aussage zu ernst genommen zu haben, was ich Ihnen in keinster Weise vorwerfen möchte - das ist nun mal etwas, das bei E-Mails schnell vorkommen kann. Lediglich möchte ich Sie darauf aufmerksam machen, dass Sie die gestern erwähnten Wesenszüge zwar durchaus besitzen, ich Sie aber dennoch als Rechtsmediziner, Kollegen und guten Freund sehr schätze. Es war nicht meine Absicht, Ihnen etwas anderes zu vermitteln und Sie womöglich noch zu verletzen. Bitte vergessen Sie den unschönen Gedanken, Sie könnten mir zur Last fallen. Vielmehr waren meine Worte mit einem Lächeln verbunden, was Sie aufgrund dieses Kommunikationsmittels natürlich nicht wissen konnten. Ein Grund mehr, warum die moderne Technik nicht immer die bessere Wahl ist. Andererseits könnten wir ohne sie jetzt überhaupt nicht miteinander kommunizieren, weshalb ich über diesen kleinen Makel hinwegsehen möchte.

Ich hoffe, Sie können sich damit von den bedrückenden Gefühlen verabschieden, die ich ja selbst bis hier spüren kann, was nun wirklich nicht der Sinn und Zweck unseres kleinen Austausches sein soll - steht uns doch ein so angenehmer Samstag bevor.

Ich habe Ihre E-Mail direkt heute Morgen zu Hause gelesen, nachdem ich die Benachrichtigung in meinem Postfach gesehen habe, was sich im Nachhinein als weise Voraussicht bezeichnen lassen könnte. Besonders bei Ihren letzten Absätzen muss mir wahrscheinlich die Röte ins Gesicht gestiegen sein, ein bei genauer Betrachtung verwunderlicher Umstand, wo mein Blut sich doch an ganz anderen Stellen gesammelt hat. Undenkbar, mir wäre dies im Büro passiert. Vermutlich hätte Nadeshda mich sogar infolge geweiteter Pupillen einem Drogentest unterzogen. Gut also, dass ich vom Büro aus nur noch antworten muss, denn auch wenn es mir eine gewisse Anstrengung abverlangt, habe ich meine Reaktionen hier bereits unter Kontrolle.

Ebenso wie Sie halte ich es für wichtig, auf bestimmte Themen unserer Vergangenheit nicht zu sprechen zu kommen. Auch ich habe diverse Erinnerungen an diesen Abend und kann Ihnen in allen Punkten nur zustimmen. Vor allem wäre es doch irrsinnig, sich mit längst geschehenen Momenten aufzuhalten, wenn man stattdessen neue erschaffen kann.

Sehr aufmerksam von Ihnen, auf die Auswahl unseres Essens zu achten. Ich merke schon, hinter der Planung so eines Treffens steckt viel strategisches Feingefühl. Ihr Vorschlag diesbezüglich hat es mir sehr angetan und mit ihrer Vermutung, die Zubereitung von Fisch würde mir besonders liegen, haben Sie gar nicht mal so Unrecht. Mir persönlich stände der Sinn nach Dorsch, nur die für mein Lieblingsrezept üblichen Zwiebeln sollten wir vielleicht weglassen. Dazu ein wenig Kartoffeln und Petersilie und fertig ist unser leichtes, aber leckeres Abendessen.

Ihre Wünsche in puncto Dessert könnten durchaus berücksichtigt werden, allerdings nur, wenn ich im Gegenzug die Reste des Fruchtsorbets aus Ihren Mundwinkeln küssen und anschließend Ihre Zunge erschmecken darf. Mit der Nachspeise möchte ich mich dann ehrlich gesagt auch gar nicht länger aufhalten, weshalb uns der fließende Übergang doch wirklich entgegen kommt. Denn so gerne ich Fruchtsorbet auch esse, ich werde es nach all den unzähligen Stunden, die es zu warten galt, sowieso nicht mit gebührender Anteilnahme genießen können. Erst recht nicht, wenn ich meinen Mund stattdessen über Ihren Hals und durch dunkle Haare wandern lassen kann. Ich hoffe dabei auf Ihr Verständnis.

Da Sie, soweit ich mich richtig erinnere, noch bis Freitag in Konstanz sind und erst am Abend wieder in Münster eintreffen werden, halte ich es für sinnvoll, uns für unser Vorhaben in meiner Wohnung zu treffen. Ich werde alle nötigen Vorbereitungen bereits am Vortag treffen, sodass wir uns nicht stressen müssen - was läge an diesem Tag auch weiter fern. Könnten Sie sich damit arrangieren?

Keine Sorge, Sie werden auch mit Sicherheit nicht wieder in die Verlegenheit kommen, dem Totenkopf meiner St. Pauli-Bettwäsche während unseres Vorhabens entgegenzublicken. Erstens lerne ich aus Fehlern und zweitens sehe ich sowieso vor, das Licht in dem angesprochenen Zeitraum auszuschalten. Ein kluger Rechtsmediziner hat mal zu mir gesagt, dass wenn ein Sinn nicht gebraucht wird, wie beispielsweise das Sehen, alle anderen Sinne dafür umso intensiver funktionieren. Und was kann es Verlockenderes geben, als Ihren schnellen Puls unter meinen Lippen noch stärker zu spüren, den salzigen Geschmack Ihrer Haut noch deutlicher wahrzunehmen, Ihren reizvollen Geruch mein Gehirn noch mehr betäuben und Ihr lustvolles Stöhnen noch lauter in mein Ohr vordringen zu lassen.

Ich merke, ich schweife etwas ab. Damit sich meine eh schon etwas geschwächte Konzentration gleich nicht völlig zerstört zeigt, verabschiede ich mich vorerst wieder von Ihnen.

Ich hoffe, Ihr Seminar ist positiv verlaufen und es fiel Ihnen nicht allzu schwer, mit Ihren Gedanken beim Thema zu bleiben. Ihre Selbstbeherrschung scheint zwar unerschütterlich, aber die Erfahrung lehrt mich eines Besseren.

 

Mit den besten Grüßen

Frank Thiel

 


	5. Ein emotionales Dilemma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ein paar grundlegende Dinge müssen geklärt werden.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ja ja, Boerne hat es wirklich nicht leicht ... ;)

***

 **Gesendet** : Donnerstag, 20.08.2015 um 21:21 Uhr

 **Von** : "Karl-Friedrich Boerne" <karlfriedrich.boerne@ukmuenster.de>

 **An** : "Frank Thiel" <frank.thiel@polizei.nrw.de>

 **Betreff** : Aw: Aw: Aw: Aw: InTeam

 

Lieber Thiel,

es beruhigt mich in der Tat zu lesen, dass ich ihre Zeilen bezüglich meines Auftretens ihrer Rolle als Kommissar gegenüber überinterpretiert und damit zu meinen Ungunsten ausgelegt habe, auch wenn mir der Gedanke missfällt, einen Fehler gemacht zu haben. Aber ich bin glücklicherweise durchaus in der Lage, der Freude über den positiven Ausgang dieses Missverständnisses einen höheren Stellenwert zuzumessen als dem Ärger über mein Versagen bei der Deutung ihrer Nachricht.

Ich gehe davon aus, dass es auch in Ihrem Sinne ist, dieses Thema nun als geklärt zu den Akten zu legen. Nun bleibt uns beiden nur zu wünschen, dass wir unsere Lektion aus diesem Irrtum gelernt haben und wir zukünftig unsere gegenseitige Wertschätzung etwas offener kommunizieren können. Das hat zumindest bislang noch keinem Arbeitsverhältnis geschadet. Und seien wir doch ehrlich - es wäre ja wohl gelacht, wenn wir dazu nicht im Stande wären. Immerhin wissen wir in anderen Bereichen des Lebens durchaus auszudrücken, wie gut uns der andere gefällt.

Und dass es sich hierbei nicht nur um eine leere Floskel handelt, kann ich Ihnen stante pede beweisen. Ich scheue mich nämlich nicht davor, Ihnen mitzuteilen, wie außerordentlich gut mir Ihre enthusiastische Reaktion, die Sie beim Lesen vor allem des letzten Absatzes meiner Mail ereilt hat, gefallen hat. Überrascht hat sie mich allerdings nicht wirklich, weiß ich doch inzwischen, wie überaus leicht reizbar Sie sind und dass ich Sie schon mehr als einmal mit einer einzigen kleinen geschickten Berührung oder einem klug gewählten Wort an den Rand Ihrer Beherrschung oder sogar darüber hinaus getrieben habe. Ein Umstand, der wiederum mich durchaus erregt, genauso wie Ihre Ausführungen in puncto Nachtisch respektive Alternativen dazu. Ich konnte beim Lesen förmlich Ihre Lippen und Ihre Zunge über meine Haut gleiten spüren, was meinen Zustand, der ja ohnehin schon als desolat zu bezeichnen ist, nicht gerade stabilisiert hat. Es ist lediglich einem letzten Rest eisern bewahrter Selbstbeherrschung zu verdanken, dass ich diese Nachricht zunächst mit angemessener Würde abschließen und erst nach dem Absenden entsprechende Maßnahmen ergreifen werde, um später entspannt einschlafen zu können.

Genau diese Selbstbeherrschung übrigens hat mich auch davor bewahrt, nicht schon in einer Seminarpause heute mein Mobiltelefon zur Hand zu nehmen und mein Postfach zu prüfen. Nicht auszudenken, ich wäre vor allen Kollegen von der Reaktion heimgesucht worden, die sich so glücklicherweise erst jetzt auf meinem Zimmer Bahn bricht.

Aber noch ist das Ende dieser E-Mail nicht in Sicht und so erlauben Sie mir nun bitte, fortzufahren.

'Neue Momente erschaffen' - das haben Sie sehr schön gesagt und ich gestehe, dass mich Ihre Worte durchaus berührt haben. Mein Gefühl sagt mir, dass wir dieses Mal - es mag an der langen Abstinenz liegen - viele neue Momente erschaffen werden oder zumindest den ein oder anderen von ganz besonderer Bedeutung. Lassen wir uns überraschen!

Was den Speiseplan betrifft, scheinen wir uns offensichtlich einig zu sein und ich verlasse mich von nun an voll und ganz darauf, dass Sie alle nötigen Vorbereitungen treffen, damit wir am Samstag neben all den anderen auch einen kulinarischen Höhepunkt erleben werden.

Doch nun zu einem Punkt in Ihrer Nachricht, der mir etwas Bauchschmerzen und Kopfzerbrechen bereitet.

Verstehen Sie mich bitte nicht falsch - die Aussicht auf Geschlechtsverkehr mit Ihnen steht über allem, aber dennoch bringen Sie mich mit einigen Ihrer Vorschläge in ein emotionales Dilemma.

Zunächst einmal die Idee, den Abend in Ihren Räumlichkeiten zu verbringen. Ich sehe durchaus den Sinn dahinter und erkenne Ihre Geistesgegenwärtigkeit in Sachen Logistik absolut an. Und selbstverständlich werde ich meine persönlichen Befindlichkeiten hintenanstellen und mich am Samstag Nachmittag bei Ihnen einfinden, da dies tatsächlich die beste Lösung ist, angesichts der Tatsache, dass ich erst spät am morgigen Abend zurück sein werde und sicher den Samstag Vormittag zum längeren Schlafen nutzen möchte, um mich einerseits von der langen Autofahrt zu erholen und andererseits mit geladenen Batterien in unseren Abend zu starten. Da bleibt natürlich kaum Zeit, um die Vorraussetzungen zu schaffen, die nötig wären, um unser Vorhaben in ansprechender Atmosphäre in meinem Zuhause stattfinden zu lassen - auch wenn meine Wohnung stets in einem vorzeigbaren Zustand ist, die ein oder andere spezielle Note hat einem solchen Ereignis bekanntlich noch nie geschadet. Außerdem wäre es ja äußerst unsinnig, alle Zutaten für unser Essen von Ihnen zu mir zu tragen, wo Sie doch auch über eine funktionierende Küche verfügen. Und da wir nach dem Kochen und Essen nahtlos zum eigentlichen Geschehen übergehen wollen, würde ein Ortswechsel sich sehr störend auf einen fließenden Ablauf auswirken.

Worauf ich eigentlich hinaus will, ist, dass ich als Feingeist auf ein Mindestmaß an mich umgebender Ästhetik Wert lege, um mich wohlzufühlen und fallenlassen zu können, selbst wenn den Großteil der Zeit meine Wahrnehmung und mein Verhalten auf ein eher ursprünglich-primitives Niveau reduziert sein wird.

Bettwäsche mit dem Emblem ihres Lieblingssportvereins stellt dabei nur ein geringes Problem dar.

Ich möchte Sie nicht verletzen, glauben Sie mir, die Aussicht darauf, mit Ihnen zu schlafen lässt mich sehr großzügig über sämtliche Makel Ihrer Inneneinrichtung hinwegsehen. Mir geht es eher um Dinge wie dem Gerechtwerden eines Grundverständnisses an Ordnung und Sauberkeit, das ich mir von Ihnen wünschen würde, damit ich nicht wieder auf den Überbleibseln diverser Knabbereien zu liegen komme oder beim Vorspiel auf dem Sofa auf benutztes Geschirr oder leere Bierflaschen blicke, sobald ich die Augen aufmache.

Da ist Ihr Vorschlag, das Licht während unserer Aktivitäten zu löschen, natürlich klug, lassen sich doch so alle haushälterischen Unzulänglichkeiten und wohnungsgestalterischen Fehltritte galant kaschieren. Und ich bin durchaus gewillt, mich Ihrem Wunsch nach Dunkelheit zu fügen, schätze ich es doch genauso wie Sie, wenn ich Sie noch intensiver schmecken, riechen und hören kann. Wobei letzteres meiner Ansicht nach keinerlei künstlich herbeigeführter Verstärkung bedarf, da Sie jedes Mal mit einer derartigen Lautstärke bei der Sache sind, dass es an ein Wunder grenzt, dass Sie noch niemand wegen ruhestörenden Lärms und mich noch niemand wegen vermeintlicher Körperverletzung angezeigt hat.

Da ich es aber auch nicht missen möchte, Sie dann und wann anzusehen, schlage ich vor, dass wir das Licht nicht dauerhaft gelöscht lassen. Ich hatte es ja bereits erwähnt - ich bin mir sicher, dass wir übermorgen mehr als einmal das Vergnügen miteinander haben werden und somit ist doch sicherlich ein Kompromiss in diesem Punkt möglich, meinen Sie nicht?

Gleiches wünsche ich mir für unsere Rollen während des Aktes. Ihre Aussage, ich müsse diesmal nicht dem Totenkopf ihrer Bettwäsche entgegenblicken, impliziert, dass Sie mich in der passiv-unterlegenen Position sehen. Das stellt grundsätzlich keinerlei Problem für mich dar, im Gegenteil, ich habe es bislang immer sehr genossen und kann behaupten, die berauschendsten Abende verlebt zu haben, wenn Sie mich genommen haben. Dennoch würde ich die Gelegenheit eines ausschweifenderen Treffens, wie es uns nun aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach bevorsteht, gerne dazu nutzen, im Laufe dessen die Rollen auch einmal zu tauschen. Ich möchte es mir nämlich bei aller Vorfreude darauf, Sie in mir zu spüren, nicht nehmen lassen, meinerseits tief in Sie einzudringen und Sie in meinem Takt um jegliche Besinnung zu bringen. Ich bin zuversichtlich, dass Sie sich mit dieser Idee arrangieren können.

Grundgütiger, Thiel, es ist höchste Zeit. Ich halte nur noch mit äußerster Mühe alle zehn Finger auf der Tastatur - ein untrügliches Zeichen, diese Mail an der Stelle zu beenden. Ich denke, es ist soweit auch alles gesagt. Und den Rest sollten wir auf uns zukommen lassen. Ein wenig Spontanität ist doch das Salz in der Suppe eines solchen Unternehmens, nicht wahr?

Wann darf ich Sie am Samstag zu unserem Spaziergang abholen?

Ich wünsche Ihnen einen angenehmen Abend und einen ebensolchen Start in "unser" Wochenende.

 

Herzliche Grüße

Ihr Karl-Friedrich Boerne

 


	6. Letzte Absprachen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Der heiß ersehnte Tag ist zum Greifen nah und es bleibt nicht mehr viel zu sagen ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thiel ist mittlerweile auch recht ungeduldig :D

***

 **Gesendet** : Freitag, 21.08.2015 um 14:41 Uhr

 **Von** : "Frank Thiel" <frank.thiel@polizei.nrw.de>

 **An** : "Karl-Friedrich Boerne" <karlfriedrich.boerne@ukmuenster.de>

 **Betreff** : Aw: Aw: Aw: Aw: Aw: InTeam

 

Lieber Boerne,

ich merke, dass mein Verlangen nach Ihnen mit jeder Mail stärker wird. Die Zeit bis zum morgigen Tag erscheint mir beinah endlos lange. Dass Sie unserer Zusammenkunft mit ebensolchem Begehren entgegenblicken, zügelt meine Lust nicht im Geringsten, genauso wenig wie Ihre intensiven Worte. Die darauf wiederholt deutlichen Auswirkungen auf mich lassen erahnen, welch leidenschaftliches Wochenende uns erwartet. Wo wir wieder bei dem Wort "warten" wären ... Es fällt mir schwer.

Doch ich möchte mich dem Teil Ihrer Mail widmen, der Ihnen offensichtlich etwas Sorge bereitete.

Dass Sie als empfindsame Seele (oder "Feingeist", um Ihre Begrifflichkeit zu nutzen) meinem Hang zur Chaotik äußerst skeptisch gegenüberstehen, ist mir selbstverständlich bewusst. Sie machen ja auch nicht gerade ein Geheimnis daraus. Ungeachtet Ihrer leichten Affinität zur Überdramatik sollten Sie allerdings bemerkt haben, dass ich mich bei den letzten unserer Treffen in meiner Wohnung stets um ein hygienisches und angenehmes Ambiente bemüht habe. Aus diesem Grund betrachte ich Ihren Wunsch, das Licht nicht durchgängig ausgeschaltet zu lassen, mit recht positiven Augen und bin gewollt, mich dem zu fügen. Sie dürfen unbesorgt sein - Essensreste und leere Bierflaschen sowie dreckiges Geschirr werden nicht in Ihr Blickfeld gelangen und Ihr Anzug wird am Abend das Einzige sein, was an Wäsche auf dem Boden liegen wird.

Im Übrigen war mit meiner Aussage in Bezug auf die Bettwäsche keinesfalls Ihre Position beim entscheidenen Akt gemeint, sondern lediglich die schlichte Maßnahme, den Bettbezug vor Ihrem Besuch zu wechseln. Jedoch reizt mich Ihr Vorschlag sehr, die Rollen im Verlauf des Treffens zu tauschen und allein der Gedanke daran, Sie gleichzeitig in und auf mir zu spüren, steigert meine Sehnsucht so sehr, dass selbst die Tatsache, dass heute bereits Freitag ist, nur einen kleinen Trost darstellt.

Seien Sie mir nicht böse, doch da ich gleich nach frühem Dienstschluss möglichst unbeeinträchtigt alle Besorgungen erledigen möchte, sollte ich nun Schluss machen. So ein Dorsch kauft sich schließlich nicht von alleine und wenn ich jetzt auch nur eine Minute länger an Ihre Hände auf meinem Körper denke, zögert sich der Einkauf nur noch weiter hinaus (der nebenbei bemerkt auch die nötigen Utensilien für morgen Abend einschließt, weshalb Sie nichts weiter mitbringen müssen).

In der Zuversicht, dass Sie auf ein erfolgreiches Seminar zurückblicken können und dass es überflüssig ist zu erwähnen, wie sehr ich mich auf unseren Samstag freue, wünsche ich Ihnen eine gute Heimreise. Und dass Sie mir im Straßenverkehr auch ja auf sich aufpassen, ich möchte all den Aufwand nämlich nicht umsonst getrieben haben.

Ich erwarte Sie dann morgen um 14 Uhr zu unserem Spaziergang.

 

Viele Grüße

Ihr Frank Thiel

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vorsorglich möchten wir euch hier schon mal bitten, bei den folgenden Kapiteln auf die Header der E-Mails zu achten. Sänk ju. :)


	7. Schreibbedarf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Der Tag nach ihrem Treffen ist angebrochen und Thiel hat Schreibbedarf.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wie genau die "Zusammenkunft" der beiden gelaufen ist? Tja, man weiß es nicht ... jedenfalls scheinen einige Dinge passiert zu sein, die nun geklärt werden müssen.

***

 **Gesendet** : Sonntag, 23.08.2015 um 11:32 Uhr

 **Von** : "Frank Thiel" <frank.thiel@polizei.nrw.de>

 **An** : "Karl-Friedrich Boerne" <karlfriedrich.boerne@ukmuenster.de>

 **Betreff** : Schreibbedarf

 

Lieber Boerne,

wie Sie wissen bin ich kein großer Redner und eigentlich ist Schreiben da auch nicht eine so viel bessere Wahl, aber in einer Situation wie der hier greife ich dann doch lieber auf Letzteres zurück. Denn es gibt ein paar Dinge zu sagen – Dinge, die Sie nicht wissen, und wann kommt das schon mal vor.

Eigentlich wollte ich versuchen, mit dieser Mail auf gewisse Art und Weise unsere kleine Konversation wieder aufzugreifen, die Sie vor wenigen Tagen begonnen und deren Höhepunkt wir gestern erlebt haben, aber jetzt sitze ich hier und schreibe und weiß eigentlich gar nicht was, und habe ehrlich gesagt überhaupt keine Lust, mir noch stundenlang Gedanken über so ein paar ausformulierte Sätze zu machen. Würde ich das tun, würde ich diese Mail vermutlich nach zwei Minuten wieder löschen. Also lasse ich das jetzt so.

Außerdem muss ich gestehen, dass ich nach unserem Treffen gestern nicht weiß, wie ich bestimmte Sachen in solche formalen Worte fassen soll, wo es doch alles andere als formal gewesen ist. Und wo das, was ich eigentlich ausdrücken will, mit formal ungefähr so viel zu tun hat wie Ihre Opern mit der Bundesliga.

Nicht, dass unsere Treffen sonst besonders formal abgelaufen wären. Abgesehen von dem Siezen natürlich, aber selbst das haben wir in den intimsten Momenten ja durch ein Du ersetzt. Und das ist eigentlich auch schon der springende Punkt.

Ich will Sie nicht mehr siezen, Boerne. Was nicht heißt, dass ich Sie Karl-Friedrich nennen möchte, das können Sie sich gleich abschminken. Aber ich will Sie trotzdem nicht mehr siezen. Und ich will auch von Ihnen nicht mehr gesiezt werden. Ich möchte „Du“ sagen können. Nicht nur für ein paar Stunden lang. Sondern immer. Weil alles andere einfach zu kurz ist. Und um ehrlich zu sein gilt das nicht nur fürs Siezen.

Ich kann kaum glauben, Ihnen das hier so offen zu schreiben, aber ich genieße Ihre Gesellschaft. Und sehne mich noch viel mehr nach Ihrer Nähe. Jedes Mal, wenn Sie mir gegenüberstehen, sind Sie trotzdem zu weit weg. Fragen Sie mich jetzt nicht, aus welcher Schnulze ich das aufgeschnappt habe, aber obwohl es so bescheuert klingt, weiß ich es nicht besser auszudrücken. Sie sind einfach immer zu weit weg. Weil ich Ihre Hand eigentlich halten möchte, wenn ich sie von meinem Arm wische und weil ich Ihre Lippen so gerne küssen möchte, wenn mir danach ist, aber ich es nicht kann, weil alles, was wir haben, Freundschaft mit Sex ist. Ich konnte mich ja gerade mal so zusammen reißen, als Sie eben bei mir geklingelt haben.

Aber seien wir doch mal ganz ehrlich. Mit wie vielen Freunden haben wir sonst so Sex? Ich jedenfalls mit keinem. Und mit wie vielen hätten wir gerne? Selbe Antwort. Vielleicht ist es also doch ein bisschen mehr als Freundschaft?

Wissen Sie eigentlich, wie sehr ich es hasse, morgens alleine in meinem Bett aufzuwachen? Wenn ich mich an den Abend davor erinnere und an Ihre Worte und Ihren Körper oder überhaupt Ihre reine Existenz? Und wenn ich mich dann frage, warum zur Hölle jeder von uns alleine liegt, obwohl das Bett doch groß genug für zwei ist? Außerdem hätte ich Ihre blöde Gesundheitsmatratze bestimmt eh viel nötiger als Sie.

Ich will halt nicht nur _mit_ Ihnen schlafen, sondern auch _bei_ Ihnen. Und das bitte so oft wie nur möglich. Das bedeutet übrigens nicht, dass Sie mir nie auf die Nerven gehen würden, weiß Gott nicht. Es bedeutet lediglich, dass sich damit leben lässt. Und ich damit leben will.

Bis gestern habe ich gedacht, dass ich das nicht brauche. Aber ich habe meine Meinung geändert. Als wir zusammen unterwegs gewesen sind und später bei mir zu Hause gekocht haben, da habe ich gemerkt, dass ich das wohl doch brauche. Ihre Blicke und Ihre Worte und Ihre Nähe. Ihr Fachwissen, von dem ich meistens keine Ahnung habe und Ihre unnötig komplizierten Sätze, die ich manchmal erst entwirren muss, bevor ich auf sie antworten kann. Ihr Lächeln, das so ansteckend ist und diese kleine Narbe am Kinn, die sich dabei ein bisschen verändert. Eben jemanden, der Taschentücher wegschmeißt und Vorhänge zuzieht.

Und deswegen schreibe ich Ihnen jetzt diese bescheuerte Mail. Ich weiß gar nicht, was genau ich mir von dieser Aktion erhoffe und wahrscheinlich sollte ich da auch nicht so genau drüber nachdenken.

Bestimmt halte ich das alles in einer halben Stunde schon für eine totale Schnapsidee, aber gerade aus diesem Grund muss ich das jetzt machen, denn sonst mache ich es nie und man wird eben auch nicht jünger. So ist das Leben. Und wenn ich schon älter werden muss, dann wenigstens mit Ihnen.

 

Ihr Frank Thiel

 


	8. Schreibbedarf II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Der Tag nach ihrem Treffen ist angebrochen und Boerne hat Schreibbedarf.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ein Gedanke, zwei Mails.  
> Zur gleichen Zeit in Boernes Kopf. Oder Herz.
> 
> Ihr habt hoffentlich auch schon alle Thiels Mail (Kapitel 7) gelesen?

 

*** 

 **Gesendet** : Sonntag, 23.08.2015 um 11:32

 **Von** : "Karl-Friedrich Boerne" <karlfriedrich.boerne@ukmuenster.de>

 **An** : "Frank Thiel" <frank.thiel@polizei.nrw.de>

 **Betreff** : Unbeschreiblich

 

 ****

Mein lieber Thiel,

  
es mag Ihnen seltsam erscheinen, dass ich mich heute erneut auf dem schriftlichen Wege an Sie wende. Immerhin stünde einem persönlichen Gespräch jetzt, da ich zurück bin und wir uns wieder täglich sehen - ein Umstand, der mich übrigens von Herzen sehr erfreut - nichts im Wege.  
Was mich davon abhält, die direkte Konfrontation mit Ihnen zu suchen, ist die Tatsache, dass mich die letzten, mit Ihnen verbrachten Stunden zugegebenermaßen etwas ... verwirrt und ja, auch verunsichert zurückgelassen haben und ich mich, man mag es glauben oder nicht, davor scheue, in einem Vier-Augen-Gespräch den Grund für diese Konfusion zu thematisieren. Daher ziehe ich, der sonst vor keinem mündlichen Dialog zurückschreckt, es vor, mich in wohlüberlegten niedergeschriebenen Worten zum Thema zu äußern anstatt in einer allzu emotional geprägten, hastigen und impulsiven persönlichen Ansprache, in der ich möglicherweise vorschnell Dinge preisgebe, die Sie überfordern und dadurch abweisend reagieren lassen könnten. Eine solche Reaktion sehe ich mich momentan nicht im Stande, angemessen hantieren zu können, schon gar nicht, wenn ich Ihnen dabei gegenüberstehe.

Ich hoffe, Sie haben dafür Verständnis.

Bevor ich aber weiter in die Tiefe der Thematik vordringe, geben Sie mir bitte kurz die Gelegenheit, mich für den gestrigen Nachmittag und Abend zu bedanken. Es war wirklich ausgesprochen angenehm, nein, es war mehr als das, es war schön, sehr schön sogar, Zeit mit Ihnen zu verbringen. Nach vielen Stunden auf ergonomisch unvorteilhaften Sitzmöbeln in schlecht ventilierten Seminarräumen hat unser Spaziergang sehr gut getan, und wenngleich ich die Bewegung an der frischen Luft sehr genossen habe, stellte doch der kleine Zwischenstopp im Café eine durchaus willkommene kleine Gelegenheit zur Erholung dar.  
Nicht zuletzt möchte ich Ihnen mein Lob für Ihre Kochkünste aussprechen. Das Essen war köstlich und hat wie zu erwarten ganz vorzüglich mit meinem Wein harmoniert.

Was danach folgte, lässt sich mit dem Attribut "besonders" wohl nur unzureichend umreißen. Es fällt mir schwer, die richtigen Worte zu finden und ich wähle deshalb einen Begriff, der zwar nicht durch Kreativität besticht, dafür aber umso passender die Ereignisse des gestrigen Tages wiedergibt: unbeschreiblich.

Auch wenn sich unsere erotische Zusammenkunft letztenendes doch auf nur ein einziges Mal beschränkte, so empfand ich dieses als so überwältigend intensiv und aufwühlend, dass damit fehlende Quantität mehr als kompensiert wurde.  
Nein, ich kann wirklich nicht behaupten, dass im körperlich-sexuellen Bereich irgendwelche Wünsche offen geblieben wären.

Demgegenüber wurden allerdings auf anderer Ebene Wünsche geweckt, von deren Existens in meinem Leben ich zwar hier und da etwas gespürt, die ich bis dato aber niemals mit Ihnen in Verbindung gebracht habe.

Womit ich beim eigentlichen Kern dieses Schreibens angekommen wäre.

Ich kann es selbst nicht wirklich begreifen, aber die Erlebnisse der vergangenen Nacht haben mir gezeigt, wie sehr mir doch eine tiefergehende Beziehung zu einem anderen Menschen fehlt. Ich war jahrelang der Überzeugung gewesen, dass ich mir selbst genüge, dass ich niemanden neben mir dauerhaft würde ertragen können und dass im Gegenzug mich niemand dauerhaft würde ertragen können. Kurzum, dass ich alleine am besten dran und durchaus zufrieden bin.

Aber ich habe gefroren, als ich gestern aus Ihrem Bett aufgestanden bin. Das war nicht der Fall, als ich noch darin lag, neben Ihnen.  
Ich habe mich fehl am Platz gefühlt, als ich durch meine Wohnungstür gegangen bin, aber so gut aufgehoben wie schon lange nicht mehr, als ich mit Ihnen in Ihrer Küche stand, bei Ihnen auf dem Sofa saß, neben Ihnen am Aasee entlangspaziert bin, eins mit Ihnen in Ihrem Bett lag.  
Ich habe mir Fragen gestellt, Fragen, was ich eigentlich hier mache auf meinem langweiligen Seminar, auf der irrsinnig langen Autofahrt und in meinem sterilen Hotelzimmer, aber ich habe ohne jemals fragen zu müssen Antworten gefunden, als ich mit Ihnen Entenfamilien beobachtet, Kuchen gegessen und über die Notwendigeit einer Schürze beim Salat zubereiten diskutiert habe. Als ich mit Ihnen geschlafen habe. Und Sie mit mir.

Ich will mein Jackett wieder bei Ihnen an den Haken hängen ohne dass ich es dort vergessen kann, weil ich gar nicht erst weg muss.  
Ich will nicht mitten in der Nacht aufstehen müssen und mich davonschleichen, sondern mich einfach umdrehen können und mit meiner Nase in Ihren Haaren und Ihrem Schnarchen in meinen Ohren wieder einschlafen.  
Ich will kein 'Bis morgen', wenn Sie schon halb aus dem Zimmer sind, sondern ein 'Schlaf gut' und einen Kuss.  
Ich will nicht nur beim Abendessen mit Ihnen reden und lachen und streiten, sondern auch beim Frühstück.  
Ich will mir nichts Falsches mehr einreden müssen, sondern alles Richtige aussprechen dürfen.

Ich will nicht mehr frieren.

 

Glauben Sie mir, Thiel, dass es mir nicht leicht fällt, all das Ihnen gegenüber preiszugeben und es ist mir auch bewusst, dass ich damit ein Risiko eingehe und mit einer negativen Antwort Ihrerseits rechnen muss. Aber ich bin der Meinung, Sie haben ein Recht darauf zu wissen, wie es in mir aussieht, da dies ohne Zweifel Einfluss auf unsere spezielle Art der Beziehung hat, die wir nach diesem Geständnis neu definieren werden müssen.

Ich möchte auch betonen, dass unser kollegiales und freundschaftliches Verhältnis für mich oberste Priorität hat und ich dieses durch nichts aufs Spiel setzen möchte. Sollten meine oben genannten Gefühle bei Ihnen auf völliges Unverständnis stoßen, wäre ich Ihnen verbunden, wenn Sie mir dies offen und ehrlich mitteilen und mich danach durch Schweigen über das Geschriebene und Fortführen des bisherigen Status unserer Beziehung als Freunde und Kollegen beim Überwinden dieser Phase meines Lebens unterstützen.

 

Lieber Thiel, ich hoffe, Sie mit meinen Worten nicht allzu sehr in Verlegenheit gebracht zu haben und möchte Ihnen zum Abschluss dieser Nachricht noch einmal sagen, wie wichtig Sie mir sind und dass Sie mein Leben reicher machen. Schon seit Sie mit Ihrem Lattenrost dort eingeschlagen sind wie ein Meteorit auf die Erdoberfläche.

Sie sind der andere Mensch.

 

Ich wünsche Ihnen von Herzen einen schönen Tag.

 

Ihr Karl-Friedrich Boerne

 


	9. Ein Kompliment?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Was sich liebt ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thiel halt. Kurze Rede auf langen Sinn.

**Gesendet** : Sonntag, 23.08.2015 um 11:47 Uhr

 **Von** : "Frank Thiel" <frank.thiel@polizei.nrw.de>

 **An** : "Karl-Friedrich Boerne" <karlfriedrich.boerne@ukmuenster.de>

 **Betreff** : Aw: Unbeschreiblich

 

Dass wir mal einer Meinung sind! Bist ja ein richtiger Romantiker, Boerne. Wer hätte das gedacht.

 

 


	10. Selbstloses Selbstlob

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ... das neckt sich.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boerne halt. Wie er leibt und lebt. Und wie Thiel ihn liebt.

**Gesendet** : Sonntag, 23.08.2015 um 11:51 Uhr

 **Von** : "Karl-Friedrich Boerne" <karlfriedrich.boerne@ukmuenster.de>

 **An** : "Frank Thiel" <frank.thiel@polizei.nrw.de>

 **Betreff** : Aw: Aw: Unbeschreiblich

 

Mach dich nur lustig! Ohne meine Initiative säßest du immer noch alleine in einer unaufgeräumten Wohnung und würdest weder an die frische Luft gehen noch etwas Ordentliches essen. Ganz zu schweigen von all dem intellektuellen Input, der dir ohne meine Gesellschaft verwehrt bliebe. Von meinen erstklassigen Küssen und kundigen Händen möchte ich gar nicht erst anfangen. 

PS: Magst du nicht rüberkommen? Ich hätte jetzt ehrlich gesagt Lust auf Fruchtsorbet ...


	11. Die letzte E-Mail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thiel bringt es auf den Punkt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dem haben wir nichts hinzuzufügen.

**Gesendet** : Sonntag, 23.08.2015 um 11:52 Uhr

 **Von** : "Frank Thiel" <frank.thiel@polizei.nrw.de>

 **An** : "Karl-Friedrich Boerne" <karlfriedrich.boerne@ukmuenster.de>

 **Betreff** : Aw: Aw: Aw: Unbeschreiblich

 

Ja, schon klar.

Ich dich auch.

 

PS: Fruchtsorbet ist leider aus, aber Nachtisch kann ich mitbringen ...

 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Samstag, 22. August](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6517237) by [CornChrunchie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CornChrunchie/pseuds/CornChrunchie), [Tjej](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tjej/pseuds/Tjej)




End file.
